Her First Vibrator
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: A young Riley one day experiences the feeling of Jacuzzi jets shooting against her private area while wearing her swimsuit and greatly enjoys it. So to help make her day even better, Maya gives Riley one of her mom's special "toys", resulting in a clothes-less Riley alone in her room one night trying out the art of self-pleasure for the first time in a very special way.


My name is Riley Matthews. It all started when I was ten years old. I was visiting an indoor pool with my best friend Maya. At this indoor pool they had a warm Jacuzzi that me and Maya liked to sit in sometimes. The tub was filled up higher than usual, and the jets were turned a bit stronger too. So at one point Maya stepped out of the tub. I then got up too a little bit and turned to the side, and that's when it happened. The Jacuzzi jets were now shooting water full throttle in the direction of my vagina. The feeling was intense. I leaned in as I began to enjoy the feeling of the jets shooting hard in the direction of my womanhood. The feelings my vagina was experiencing spread through out my whole body. It's like I was being dosed in pure happiness. Then a huge jolt of happiness was felt through my whole body.

It was over. Whatever just happened I had never felt so good in my life before. I happily went over to Maya and said, "Maya. The jets feel soooo GOOD!" A curious Maya asked me what exactly happened. I gave her the specifics. She then smirked and told me how every girl enjoys feeling some pleasure _downstairs_. Then Maya took out of her bag something she said used to belong to her mom. It was a long black rod with a curved smooth end to it. Maya then gave me a small bag with it and specifically said, "Follow the directions and _don't_ let your parents know you have this."

I took it home and that night after the rest of my family went to bed, I woke up and curiously took out my new toy. I read the instructions to this object called a _vibrator_ and saw first to put this strange lubricant on it. I did, and it made the long rod more wet now. I then saw how this toy had multiple settings with some called weird names like "pulse" and "cha-cha". I then tried a setting called "rage" and turned it on. The toy was shaking a bit. I nervously took off all my clothes. Since the directions showed a naked woman putting the vibrator in her body, I figured I should do the same. I then sat on the edge of my bed, completely naked, with only my ten year old bare butt touching the bed and only my smooth bare feet touching the floor. I then brought the vibrator to the opening of my vagina and let it in. Immediately it made my body shake _a lot_ and I pulled the vibrator out. I was scared suddenly, but then realized maybe a different setting wouldn't be so bad.

I then switched the vibrator to a setting called "wave". I relaxed again and then slowly pushed the vibrator into my ten year old vagina. Immediately I felt more relaxed. The vibrations the toy let off were smoother and much more relaxing. Like waves, there would be a few short smooth vibrations followed by a quick intense one. Every time the more intense vibration hit, a pulse of pleasure went through my entire body. I found myself moaning at the pleasing feelings my body was experiencing. I even began to use my left hand to push the vibrator deeper into my vagina. The more I did, the more my body tingled and felt good everywhere. As this happened, I instinctively brought my right hand to my bright pink nipples and began to squeeze and pinch them a bit. I don't know why, but this made the pleasure coursing through my body even more intense.

I then laid my back down on the bed as I pushed the vibrator deep into my little vagina. I began to moan even more. The pleasure was only increasing more and more. And then... a huge wave of pleasure overtook me. It was only a few seconds, but every inch of my body felt like it was happy all over. I then pulled the vibrator out of my vagina as the pleasure ended. I looked at the vibrator and saw it was covered in some strange sticky liquid now. I put the vibrator away and smiled as I got under my blanket (still naked0 and happily began to dream of a way I could experience the kind of pleasure that vibrator gave me and the experience of kissing a boy at the same time. I was sure there had to be a way.

**THE END ;)**


End file.
